The Official People's Parliament Timeline
'Note: This page is still a work in progress.' 51 BBY *Price is born. 45 BBY *Daniel Greenpulser is born. 46 BBY *Dylan Antiunknown is born. 44 BBY *Oriuss Stealthgleam is born. 43 BBY *Dawnrai Catara is born. *Rylie Tano is born. *Oriuss is taken to the Jedi Temple for training by Jedi Master Sulanvar. 40 BBY *Dylan Antiunknown and Oriuss Stealthgleam meet. 34 BBY *Oriuss Stealthgleam becomes the apprentice of Grif Starsong. 28 BBY *Oriuss Stealthgleam is granted full Knighthood after being sent to Crystal City on Christophsis to help the locals dismantle the rebellions of droids that were attacking them. Oriuss Stealthgleam meets Darth Nina, after being sent to arrest her, and immediately falls in love with her. 26 BBY *Darth Nina escapes from Republic custody. Oriuss left the Jedi Order to go with Nina and serve under her command. *Darth Nina trains Oriuss Stealthgleam with the darkside of the Force. 22 BBY *The Clone Wars begin. *Oriuss Stealthgleamreturns to the temple, covering up what he has been doing for the past 4 years with a lie. He is also recognized by many CIS and Seperatist members as a general of the Republic. Oriuss starts to question the Jedi Council's authority. *The Rogue Droid Foundation is reestablished. *Oriuss Stealthgleam is assigned to protect senator Dawnrai Catara, of Naboo. The two begin to grow fond of eachother, and eventually start a relationship, going against the Jedi Code. *Oriuss Stealthgleam is tasked to go to the city of Cazneon on Ryloth to report on the Seperatist Foothold of the planet, to find clues that would be useful to him. While looking for evidence, he is attacked by a group of mercenaries. Oriuss tries to fight back against the mercenaries, but couldn't. Instead, he is saved by his old childhood friend, Dylan Antiunknown. At Courascant, they both meet Daniel Greenpulser. At the end of the night, Oriuss and Dylan get into a car crash, leading to Daniel having to drop them both off at the 'Jedi Temple (Fix this) '''the next day. *Oriuss Stealthgleam is sent to Mandalore by the '''Jedi Temple (Fix this) '''to discuss the safety of the Duchess, since the Rogue Droid Rebellion had made their way to Mandalore. Oriuss and Dylan are invited to a royal dinner. At the dinner, the Rogue Droid Rebellion attacks, lead by Darth Nina herself. No one is harmed, but Darth Nina escapes before she can be taken into custody. *Daniel, Oriuss, and Dylan investigate the origins of the droids and try to convince the Republic Senate that the droids are connected to a larger aspect of crime. *The ''Pure Clan is founded. *Daniel and Dylan get seriously injured and are sent to the hospital after horsing around. 21 BBY *Oriuss and Dawnrai are set to get married on the Planet of Naboo. *Dawnrai Catara is killed. *Darth Nina is killed. *Oriuss flees with Dylan to join the Antiunknown Cartel. *The Bank of Coruscant ''is robbed by the Cartel. A total of 10.8 million credits are stolen. *Oriuss is injured and is taken into care by Redge and Daniel. *Oriuss returns to to Pure Clan. During his absence, it was reorganzied into the ''Ministry of Neutral Systems. *Oriuss and Rylie Tano fall for eachother. *Oriuss and Rylie are granted permission to help Dylan Antiunknown. *Ben Drago, and Rufus Zeno turn on the Cartel. *Gashon is killed. Dylan and Atom end up in critical condition. *The Gang Wars between the Antiunknown Cartel and Zeno Cartel begin.